


Telephone

by summerbreezeyy



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbreezeyy/pseuds/summerbreezeyy
Summary: you’re one of the models for EXO-SC’s newest MV, Telephone. One thing led to another, you ended up at your room, naked, and sandwiched between the guys
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830328
Kudos: 35
Collections: R's Smut





	Telephone

Being a model is hard. Especially being a model in a foreign country. So when you got contacted by the well known SM Entertainment to be in one of their music videos, you didn’t even think twice to agree. And that’s how you ended up being in the EXO-SC’s Telephone music video for their newest comeback. Your job wasn’t hard, you didn’t even have to act or anything. Your scene ended in a span of 5 minutes shooting. 

While shooting the scene with Chanyeol, you couldn’t help but notice his handsome face and tall body, like how could someone be this perfect? His oversized outfit couldn’t even hide his muscles. You’ve heard of EXO before, of course. But to see him in real life was amazing. So you took your chances while you can. You asked him for a picture when the crew was not looking.

“You’re good at Korean,” he would say when you introduced yourself to him that led you to explain you’ve been living here for 2 years now.

He then took a selfie with you and then stopped you when you were leaving after saying thanks. “We’re having a wrap-up party tonight, since we just finished the album. Since you are also contributing to the success of this comeback, why don’t you join us?” he asked while giving you a paper with the name and address of the club.

“Really? I don’t wanna crash your party or anything.”

“You’re not crashing anything. You’re making the party better,” he assured you with a smile. As you were saying your goodbye after he told you to be there at 8 PM, you could’ve sworn you saw him wink at you, but then again it could be just your imagination.

At 8:30 PM, you arrived at the address he gave you. The outside of the club was empty of people, there was only a security guard at the front of the door. You came close to the guard and he asked for your name. He was looking through the list of names he had on his hands when you realized that they probably rented the whole club for their party.

When the guard let you in after finding your name, you walked in and a sea of people welcomed your eyes. People were dancing and the bar was full. You felt a bit out of place, since you are a foreigner and you don’t really know anyone in this room. You were standing awkwardly, internally considering whether you should go to the bathroom or just go home, when someone poked your shoulder.

As you turned around, you looked up to see a familiar, and very handsome face looking at you smiling, Sehun. “Hey, you’re the model from today’s shooting right? The one Chanyeol hyung invited?” but due to the music being really loud, he had to lean into my ear to repeat his question. He smelled like a very expensive perfume mixed with alcohol. He gave you one of the beers he was holding and continued to say, “Come on, hyung is at the second floor” as he pointed to the top of the stairs.

You followed him up the stairs and at the last step there was another guard there. “She’s with me,” Sehun informed him. As it turned out, the second floor is some kind of a balcony that could look down on the dance floor below. And it is also the VIP booth, hence the guard. There were around 10 other people in this booth as well, some of them are the faces you’ve seen before but none that you could name. 

“Hey, you really came!” Chanyeol cheered while getting up from the sofa and hugged you. Just like his bandmate, he smelled like alcohol with a different kind of perfume, but still expensive.

You were kinda flustered from the hug but you managed to let out “Sorry I’m late.”

Again Chanyeol winked and said, “Better late than never.”

After about 45 minutes of drinking and chatting with the two boys sitting next to you, they’ve found out where you came from, why and how you started you modeling career in South Korea, and you also found out how hard the process of making their 2 albums was due to the lack of support from their company (well fuck you SM). As you were talking and drinking, they kept their distances close to you, sometimes would on purpose touch your bare arms or thighs when laughing, Chanyeol even played with your hair and put his arms around your waist at some point. Sehun with his covered thigh touching your almost bare also kept his gaze deep at you and sometimes your lips and your exposed skin while Chanyeol would draw small circles at your waist, making you feel hot and lowkey turned on. 

Finally Chanyeol took your hand to dance. You also noticed Sehun getting up and following behind you two. At this point, due to the people upstairs keep bringing new people up, the booth is pretty crowded, but still not as cramped as the dance floor below you.

Chanyeol and you started dancing following the music. At one point his hands found their place on your hips and yours at his shoulders. Not long after you felt another hands circling your waist, pulling you closer, and you couldn't help but notice the growing bulge pressed against your ass. You didn’t have to look over since the owner would then rest his chin on your shoulder, making you smell again the expensive perfume. Sehun would then turned you around, making you face him and let go of your contact with Chanyeol. Sehun had a smirk (that’s only making him look hotter than he was) on his face when his hands replaced where Chanyeol’s were.

Sehun was bolder than Chanyeol, his hands kept getting lower until he was holding your ass. He slightly and teasingly squeezed your butt, still looking intently at you with that dangerous smirk never leaving his face. You gasped silently as Chanyeol kissed the back of your neck making you moan.

“How far is your place?” Chanyeol whispered to your neck.

“10 minutes,” you answered with a moan as Sehun squeezed your ass a bit harder.

So 10 minutes after a taxi ride full of thighs groping and teasing light touches, you arrived at your apartment and Sehun wasted no time to spin you and kiss the heck out of you after Chanyeol closed the door. 

Chanyeol chuckled at the younger’s eagerness, “Let’s continue this in the bedroom.”

But instead of stop kissing you, Sehun just picked you up as you circled your legs around him, following Chanyeol who was trying to find your bedroom, which wasn’t hard since this is a one-bedroom apartment.

When he finally found your bedroom, Sehun put you on your bed and Chanyeol took his place, between your legs while you were sitting. He first kissed your jaw before slowly making his way to your lips. When he finally did, you felt the bed dip behind you and two hands around your still covered breasts. You moaned into Chanyeol’s kiss as he backed away to get rid of his clothes. 

You turned your head to find Sehun already in his boxers only and your lips found each other again. He then unzipped your dress and unclasped your bra to play with your breasts more freely. Chanyeol, also only in his boxers, came and get rid of your dress. He then kissed the inner of your thighs and you can’t help but moan from the double pleasure you were getting.

Chanyeol would then freed you from your underwear, and when he did, he admired the pooling wetness that they did to your exposed core, “So wet and beautiful.” He then kissed your clit and then licked your core. “Fuck she tastes good, Hun,” he said stopping with a smug smile.

You stopped kissing Sehun who just smirked as a response to moan out Chanyeol’s name and Sehun took this chance to attack your neck. He abused your sweet spot just below your ear and you almost screamed when Chanyeol plunged his tongue inside you. Fuck he’s good with his tongue.

“Fuck,” you hissed as Chanyeol moved his mouth to your clit, french kissing it, while slipping one finger in while humming “So warm”

As a way of returning the favor, you reached behind searching for Sehun’s cock. He helped you with lowering his boxers to let his cock sprang free. You wrapped your hand around it and moved your hand from the base to the top, not forgetting to wipe his pre-cum and drawing circles at the tip with your thumb. Sehun just moaned while leaving marks all over your neck and shoulder.

“Chan.. Chanyeol, fuck I’m close,” you moaned while still moving your hand up and down Sehun’s shaft and gripping Chanyeol’s lilac hair between your legs.

“Come baby girl, come for us,” Sehun sexily whispered as he nibbled on your ear.

And that was your cue to come undone before these two guys. As you were coming down from your high, Sehun laid you down and got up to completely remove his leftover clothes. As you looked around, Chanyeol was also already in his naked glory. And _God_ , were they blessed.

Chanyeol came closer to you, cock in his fist. Understanding what he wanted, you held the base of his cock and licked his tip which earned a cuss from him. You licked his shaft from the base to the tip while looking at his eyes. “Fuck you’re hotter with a dick in your mouth,” Chanyeol cursed as you slowly but surely trying to take him all inside your mouth. 

While you were working on Chanyeol, Sehun came closer and started to taste you. “You’re right hyung. She does taste amazing,” he said after lapping on your juice, making you moan and in turn giving Chanyeol more pleasure.

Sehun then aligned his condom-covered member to your entrance, and slowly pushing in until you swallowed every inch of him. “Jesus, you’re tight,” he growled.

You let out Chanyeol with a pop to moan, because damn Sehun filled you so deliciously. Sehun began to move slowly, getting you used to his size as you still lazily move your hand around Chanyeol’s girth. Then Sehun started to move faster and Chanyeol started to play with your nipples, flicking and swirling them.

“Sehun faster,” and with that he thrust deeper and faster making your scream out his name, forgetting Chanyeol on your side. Not wanting to be left out, Chanyeol crashed his lips to yours.

Not long after Sehun pulled out of you, making you break your kiss with Chanyeol and whined because of the emptiness. “On your knees,” the orange-haired dude said. So you did as you were told.

As you were rearranging your position, Chanyeol sat in front of you with his dick standing proud. You went down on him, doing a better job with a better position. While you were feasting on Chanyeol’s member, Sehun suddenly thrust into you making you choke on Chanyeol’s dick which resulted in the latter’s cursing. “Fuck do it again Hun.” And so the younger did.

Sehun would pull almost all the way out only to ram himself deeper into you. He was gripping your hips tight you were sure there’s gonna be a mark there tomorrow. He kept slamming your walls and snapping his hips, fucking you hard and deep you were forgetting your name. 

You felt Sehun getting closer as his thrusting was getting sloppier. Wanting to get off together, he moved one of his hands to rub on your clit. Chanyeol would release himself, wanting to hear you screaming out of pleasure.

“FUCK,” you screamed when you felt your orgasm nearing. Sehun let out a string of curses when you clenched around him and reach your orgasm. He thrust a couple more times before the final thrust, the deepest anyone has ever been in you, and finally came into his condom.

After Sehun pulled out off of you, Chanyeol took over and slipped his tongue into your mouth. Dang, this guy’s good with his tongue. 

He pulled back and admired your naked state. He opened up your legs and drool, “What a beauty.”

He rolled a condom onto his dick and sat down beside you. He pulled you on top of him and you aligned yourself to his member. You both were gasping loudly as you slowly sink deeper to his dick.

“Move slowly baby, I wanna feel all of you,” Chanyeol said while kissing your neck, marking you near the marks his friend gave earlier. While Sehun was rough, Chanyeol was very gentle and passionate. Both are great though, not that you were complaining.

You leaned your head back, giving him more access to your neck and breasts, and he didn’t waste that opportunity and went straight to lick your nipples. You kept moving slowly, up and down, forward and backward, sometimes in circles, as both of you were enjoying a slow-burning pace to orgasm.

When you felt you were close and needed more, you whispered to him “Fuck me hard,” while lightly bit his shoulder.

Hearing this, he turned you to your back and put your legs over his shoulders, and did what you wished for. 

“Are you close baby?” he said in between thrusts that you gave no answer to since you were too busy cursing and moaning. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

You were a moaning mess as Chanyeol kept hitting your sweet spot and nipping your neck. “Fuck baby you feel so good around me,” Chanyeol growled as you tightened yourself around his length. “Wait for me.”

As he kept fucking you hard, he was finally getting closer and let you know of this. “Cum baby. Cum hard and scream my name.”

And so you did. You came hard, and yelling his name. He came not long after with a very sexy grunt and he just passed out on top of you. 

You were both trying to catch your breaths when a shirtless Sehun -who you didn’t even realize left the room- came into your room with what seemed to be a hot towel and two glasses of water. “Move,” he told the taller guy.

Sehun cleaned you up with the towel. He also gave you and his friend each a glass of water, “Need to stay hydrated,” he reasoned. 

Chanyeol was also busy cleaning up the clothes lying around in the room, wearing his own underwear and throwing his used condom in the process.

You on the other hand, were spent. You just laid there, naked, almost lifeless as Sehun was taking care of you. He chuckled lightly seeing how exhausted you were because of them. He grabbed one of the nearest shirts, which turned out to be his, and put it on you. “It’s a cold night. Put it on.”

So after all of you are clean of any traces of cum, you laid down in your thank-God-big-enough bed. You were hugging Sehun’s waist and he was playing with your hair while Chanyeol was spooning you from behind.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” your voice coming out almost as softly as a whisper, thanks to Chanyeol’s long dick. You just had to ask as they were too in harmony and too not-awkward to fuck the same person together for the first time.

Both just let out a breathy laugh at your question. “Go to sleep princess,” Sehun said while kissing the top of your head, not giving you an answer.

Just like what you’ve been doing tonight, you obey.

.

.

When you woke up, you were alone still using Sehun’s shirt. You checked your phone and the time was 11 in the morning. You were spent alright. 

You walked out of your room to find a brown paper bag on top of your kitchen counter. You opened it up to find some bagels and a cup of coffee in it. There was also a note next to it containing 2 different handwritings.

‘ _Hey, sorry we gotta leave, work’s waiting. Thank you for last night. You can keep the shirt by the way, it looks good on you. These are our numbers, feel free to contact us when you feel like it. And we hope you enjoyed last night as much as we did. - S_

_Thank you baby, last night was great. Oh and the answer to your question, yeah we have and are waiting for another chance ;) -C'_

After reading the note, you saved their numbers that were at the bottom of the note to your phone while smiling, fully knowing your life in Korea has just got a lot more interesting.


End file.
